Indizien (SCP 582)
Welcome to the data base, here you will find all informations with regard to SCP 582. Emails Mails from the Advisor (thepath2salvation@gmail.com) Subject matter: Still out there (12/21/2012) If you're searching for the truth, you’ve to st4y on tr4ck. You must walk 28 Feet as well as 07 Steps to the North. 7hen you have 7o move 11 Feet and 02 Steps in western direction. Your Destination is the city that trees built. These trees and the nearby mountains will bring you new questions that will lead your path to salvation. Good Luck! Subject matter: Welcome to the neighborhood (Date corrupted) There are strange things in places between night and day. Don’t ever catch their attention. They will speak in voices that can never be understood. The mind is not capable for their words, nor will we ever understand their behavior. The ones, who worship this twisted beings have surrendered their sanity to them a long time ago and so will you, if you walk in the woods when the world is turning. Find the traces, which were once left by poor Jared, but act carefully or you will be noticed. Remember Mincy! Subject matter: Jareds Vanishing (Date corrupted) Close your eyes and count to ten, let the fearful games we play begin. Quickly run away and hide, lest you be caught before your time. Duck down and disappear, don’t let IT know that you are near. It’s hide and seek without the laughs, don’t let them catch you with their crafts. Subject matter: New Friends (12/24/2012) Things are not as they seem. I’m not the only messenger. Can you trust me? Can you trust them? They are neither servants, nor masters. They’re powerless and in control. They’ve born an unholy thing, which feeds on the darkness of your souls. You’re now under surveillance. Don’t trust your eyes, because otherwise the creature will make you believe. Things are not as they seem, things are more complicated. Subject matter: Do you understand the colour of snow (Date corrupted) The snow is black of lies, The world won’t realize, The leader said, The snow is black, The snow is black of lies, You have to believe it Transcripts from Jareds Notes Other Documents Zwischenbeurteilung - Jared Hudson (3. Klasse der Bee Creek School) Jared hat im vergangenen Jahr große schulische Fortschritte gemacht. Es fiel ihm ausgesprochen leicht neue Rechenoperationen zu erlernen und auf mathematische Aufgaben anzuwenden. Auch lesen und schreiben beherrscht der Junge auf einem deutlich höherem Niveau als die meisten seiner Mitschüler. Sein sprachliches Niveau entspricht eher dem eines Viert- als dem eines Drittklässlers. Im Gegensatz dazu fällt es Jared auffallend schwer in Beziehung zu seinen Mitschülern zu treten. Der Junge scheint in seiner Altersgruppe keine oder kaum Freunde zu haben. Er ist in der Vergangenheit gehäuft Opfer von Hänseleien geworden und scheint insgesamt sehr isoliert. Mit Sorge musste ich beobachten, dass Jared sich in seiner Freizeit immer mehr in Fantasiewelten zu flüchten beginnt. Er verträumt den Tag und scheint den Bezug zur Realität zunehmend zu verlieren. Dies macht sich vor allem im Kunstunterricht verstärkt bemerkbar. So gingen Jareds Bilder teilweise völlig am Arbeitsthema vorbei und zeigten meist beunruhigende, düstere Szenen. In der Komposition der Bilder zeigt sich einerseits zwar, dass Jared ein deutliches Ausnahmetalent besitzt, andererseits aber auch, dass es ihm immer schwerer fällt auf die Anforderungen seiner Umwelt einzugehen. Ein Hauptmotiv in seinen Bildern und Fantasiegeschichten ist ein großer Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. Zunächst dachte ich es handele sich dabei um einen unsichtbaren Freund, der Jared vor der Häme der anderen Kinder beschützen soll. Dies scheint allerdings nicht (oder nicht mehr) zutreffend, da Jared zwischenzeitlich gerade des Nachts verstärkt darüber klagt der Mann würde ihn immerzu beobachten. Die Gestalt scheint für Jared ausgesprochen furchtbesetzt. Jareds Angstzustände gingen in den vergangenen Wochen sogar soweit, dass er eines Nachts aus dem Internat in den Wald davon lief. Es dauerte einen ganzen Tag, ehe wir ihn wiederfinden konnten. Es hätte wahrscheinlich noch länger gedauert, hätte ein Wanderer Jared nicht zufällig im Bear Cave entdeckt. Jared erzählte uns, dass er sich dort sicher fühle, da der Mann ihm hierhin nicht folgen könne. Der Junge macht seit dieser Begebenheit einen noch verstörteren Eindruck als sonst. Er scheint überzeugt, dass ein schreckliches Ereignis bevorsteht und dass der große Mann alle Menschen im Internat töten wolle. Zusammenfassend lässt sich also sagen, dass Jared eine überdurchschnittliche schulische Leistungsentwicklung zeigt, sein psycho-soziales Funktionsniveau jedoch dem Entwicklungsstand eines 8jährigen nicht angemessen ist. Meine Empfehlung an Sie als seine Eltern ist es das Kind bei einem Jugendtherapeuten vorzustellen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Jared von einer psychotherapeutischen Behandlung stark profitieren könnte.